1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector assembly, and more particularly to a receptacle connector assembly having an insulative housing over molded on an metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,477 discloses a receptacle connector assembly including a metallic shell with a receiving cavity, a tongue with a set of contacts received in the receiving cavity, a cable connected with the contacts, and an insulative case covering the metallic shell. The metallic shell has a plurality of spring fingers and a plurality of punched holes formed by stamping the spring fingers. The insulative housing is usually over molded on the metallic shell. Anyhow, the metallic shell has the punched holes that the raw housing liquid is unexpectedly going through the punched holes into the receiving cavity when the insulative housing is being over molded to the metallic shell.
Therefore, a receptacle connector for a cable is desired.